Brothers of the third
by BOSS1
Summary: Carter is in a bad position and seeks help from his only family member left:His brother Vlad.
1. Chapter 1

BROTHERS OF THE THIRD

CHAPTER1

(This is going to be my take on the story of SR3. Some things might be canon, some may not… But don't let me waste your time, enjoy.)

Stillwater, Saint's Crib

Johnny, Pierce, Shaundi and Josh were sitting on the couch and thinking the plan through, waiting for the boss to arrive. Pierce already had a pretty good plan in his head. "So, Shaundi and Gat will make a distraction while the boss, this busta over here" Josh didn't take the insult lightly. "I am not a, a busta! Such foul words in the presence of a lady." That earned an eye roll from Shaundi. Pierce continued. "As I was saying, boss, Josh and me will go and..." Johnny was getting tired of Pierce's shtick. "Why don't we just shoot all those mothafuckas?" Just as he finished, the boss walked down the stairs. "So, did ANY of you nuts think of a decent plan?"

"Well, boss, not actually..." "Ah, well while you were chilling I thought of a plan, simple, really: Shaundi, Gat and Josh come with me, we set some explosives to loosen the vault up, Pierce, you are our ride… You will be the one transporting the vault. Pierce, go grab a Storck, lets do this shit." "Man! Why do I always have to be the ride?"

….

Day of heist, Stillwater national bank

The crew was in the elevator watching Pierce's masterpiece commercial, waiting on the boss."You're just a ride along, so don't get all honky dory in there." "Please I have to make it real." Then a familiar face...well mask, showed up. "Trust me Birk, it will be real." "Wait, you are robbing the bank dressed as yourselves?" "Hell yea! Who don't wanna be Jonny Gat?" "Ultra post-modernism, I like it." "Boss, do we really have to drag this actor around?" "Throw him a bone, he is just researching his part. Time for the show." the boss fired few rounds into the ceiling. "Alright people! You know the deal, nobody moves, nobody dies." "Uh, can I get a picture with the boss?" "Sure, say cheese!" What the boss didn't expect was a dozen guys dressed in red with assault rifles knocking the door down. "Security! Get down!" Gat was beside the boss. "Please tell me you are planning to shoot all these fuckers." The boss jumped over and kicked one guy in the head. "Yep!"… "For fucks sake, Josh is such an idiot. He HAD to activate the alarm!" The boss shouted over the suppressing fire from the swat team. He noticed one soldier aiming at Gat and quickly shot him down, as a red chopper passed by…

"The fuck is this, we payed up this month." "Someone payed more." Gat was walking back and forth. "What happened?" "We got arrested!" "No, what happened to us? Saints name used to mean something! Not these fucking brands and commercials! If Jules were to see us now, man I wonder where the old guy is, probably hiding somewhere." "Don't mention HIM, besides, we are worth a lot of money." "Money? Is that what this is about?"

Boss's POV

Suddenly, two ladies walked into the cell with a dozen of those lads in red. "It's always about the money, Mr Gat, which is precisely why our employer wishes to speak with you." The one speaking had white glasses while the other one, presumably her sister had purple. I turned to the purple one. "I see you are a fan?" She just smirked a little. "If you will indulge us." We were escorted in two black and red cars I heard the white one speak up. "Kiki, you go with them, their boss will go with me." So, her sisters name was Kiki? I give her a devilish smirk.

"Gee, so possessive." We get into the back seats. The car had a panel separating us from the driver. Let's see if I am still good at flirting, god is she gorgeous."So, what is your name, temptress?" She shot me a bleak smile. "Viola, Viola Dewynter," then she run her hand across my leg, which got my hearth pounding. "What is yours….big guy?" I kept myself composed. "Carter, Carter Monroe." "Oh so that's the identity behind the terrifying boss, huh who would've thought?" I gave her a flirtatious smirk. "I trust you will keep that to yourself?" She got up close and whispered into my ear. "Maybe. I am starting to like you, macho man, but let's see if you live long enough." She bit my ear. God, I will win this woman over if it's the last thing I do…. We eventually got on an airplane…. "Do you have any idea who you're fucking with?" "Ah, a remarkable likeness, these visions are Viola and Kiki," Like I haven't been acquainted to at least one of them. "and I am Phillipe Loren, the chairman of the organization know as the syndicate. Since you robbed my bank, I am giving you the chance to leverage your assets against your lives, ladies." "You may continue to operate the saints-ultor media group, as long as we get 66% of your monthly revenue." I got bored quickly. "Fuck that!" "And I had so hoped we could come to a rational business arrangement."…."Come on, we have to jump!"

….

Steelport

"Man, boss I am so glad you managed to rip that chair out from the ground." "Come on Gat, that is nothing for me. Shaundi, do you have any idea where we are….hold on to that thought, my phone is ringing. Who is this?" "You are not welcome in steelport and I will make sure that you have a very unpleasant experience." "Yeah yeah fuck you too frenchie. So, Shaundi this is Steelport. Know any place where we can find guns?" "Just look up friendly fire on your GPS."

"Okay, we need a car. What about Pierce and the rest of the crew." "The crew is chilling at my ex's place, and Pierce is in a hospital." boss chuckled "I sure do hope he is having a great time with the nurses there. And here we are, friendly fire. Problem is…. I have five bucks, got anything Johnny?" "Nope boss, empty pockets." "I have a hundred, make sure you use them right." "Will do Shaundi, thanks." the boss got out of the store after five minutes, giving everyone a blossom. "I am pretty sure that costs a lot more than a hundred boss." "I seduced the cashier into giving me a discount. Anyway, I know someone who can help, but he is imprisoned at the military base." Gat was skeptical. "And who would that be?" "Someone you should fear more than me, if you are his enemy of course. He is terrific. Ever heard of my brother Vlad?" Shaundi and Gat shrugged. "No? I am surprised. But enough blabbering, we need to rescue my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

BROTHERS OF THE THIRD

CHAPTER 2

BOSS's POV

While I was driving around avoiding traffic, I noticed that Gat and Shaundi were confused if not a bit terrified. "What's wrong guys?" They gave each other confused looks and didn't utter a word for minutes. Gat finally spoke up. "Your brother's name is Vlad." I began to realize. "So, you are terrified because you probably know of Vlad Tepes, right?" They gave me a nod. "Well, sadly, they are quite similar. Don't get me wrong, my bro is a real gentleman but don't expect him to restrain himself to tear you with his bare hands in a fight. So try to not make him angry because I think it is fair to say I would be the only one spared for making a dumb mistake, and even that is up to question." Shaundi asked. "Sooo, what is he like? What does he look like?" Fuck fuck fuck, you had to ask? Focus on the road Carter. "Uhhh… well he is a lot like me. There is very little difference, we are brothers after all." Once we rescue him they will no doubt see that there's hell of a lot difference, but I can explain later. Then SHE entered my mind again and gave me a headache. Those eyes, that ponytail, that beautiful face, and that nicely sculpted nose of hers…. Argh, focus on the road. "Hey jackass, you are driving in my lane!" I gave him a finger as he passed by. "Yeah, yeah fuck you too." "Boss, is something wrong?" "It's nothing. Don't worry we are almost there anyway." I let off the gas a little bit and as I am cruising towards the small bridge I remember the good old times. Before the saints…. When I was young. First bit of money I made as a lumberjack at just 12 years old, and then when I started tuning cars. I wonder where is Donnie now? Probably hiding somewhere. I get out of the car and walk to the railing on the bridge leading up to the army base. I turn to my old friend. "Gat, drive around a bit and check the town out with Shaundi, meet me here in an hour." "Boss are you sure you are okay?" "I said don't worry, just leave me alone to clear my head a little bit. I might take a walk as well." "A'ight if you say so." I lean over the railing and look into the reflection on the water. I heard Jules was in town, but god knows where. I still remember our last conversation. I wanted to shoot him that day but I hesitated. Instead, I gave him my hand and puled him up. "Go Jules, get lost!" He started to walk away. "Wait! We might never see each other again, so I wanted to say this: everything put aside I saw you as a father." His voice trembled a bit but he didn't turn around. "Let's hope we never see each other again, shall we? Farewell….son." Last I heard of him. And then there was Carlos and Lin. I threw a stone into the water. Fuck if I haven't been so full of myself back in the day. Only if I wasn't so young abd stubborn and stupid….Fuck! I pull out a golden chain with a purple cross and one with a fleur. Those were theirs. I look at them one last time before throwing them into the river. Rest in peace. I turn around and walk away. Wonder how's Pierce? I will check up on him tomorrow. If only I could start from the beginning again. So much I would change. All that lost time I should have a family by now. The gang would think I've gone mad. I guess I aged like milk instead of like wine. All I could've been is now watered down.

I look up on my cheapest watch. I have fifteen minutes. Let's hope the watch is right on time, heh…

DeWynter residence

Sisters were in the living room, watching a movie and eating popcorn. "Viola, what do you think about that 'Boss'? I think he's kinda cute." Viola poked her sister in the arm playfully. "He's so handsome and stubborn but I will find a way to make him mine. Either that or I will fall for him, which isn't hard.

If only he wasn't an enemy… We would have such a wonderful time with him I can fell it. I miss some adrenaline in my day-to-day life."

BOSS's POV

I was waiting and eventually they both came back. They got out and I noticed that they were both soaked in blood. "What the fuck happened to the two of you?" "Well, we got into a fight with some morningstar on the way here so..." I smile. "Well, you two might just scare the shit out of the soldiers at the base looking like that. Let's go through the front. There are two guards. Put silencers on." Gat objected. "Do we really need silencers?" "Yes we do, unless you want to end up in a shootout againts a freaking army!" " Ohhh that's exactly what I want." "Well you can't have that because I am the boss, so put the fucking silencer on." I move on and pop the two guards at the entrance gate. "Okay, move around the base and clear the perimeter, quietly, Shaundi, keep an eye on this overly excited child here to not fuck this up. I'll take right. We meet inside once it is all clear." I move on to the right hugging the wall. I take a couple more soldiers along the way. Now there were two tangos standing in the open. I can't shoot them but a knife should do the trick. I sneak up to the first one and stab him in the back while putting a hand over his mouth. The other one started turning around but before he could scream I leaped in for the kill. Perimeter clear. I move inside, looking at the pile of bodies Shaundi and Gat left.

Shaundi throws a look at a bomb. "Jesus look at the size of that thing. I bet that is a great way to end a gunfight." "Sure, I will take it with me on the way back. Just call Tobias." Shaund was laughing. "You're joking, right?" I wasn't going to leave such a baby in the hands of these idiots who will never use it. IT'S MEANT TO BE USED! "Okay, let's go into the basement. Expect a lot of guards and a maze fro what I've heard. They are guarding HIM after all. " I wonder how long is his beard? He likes his beard.

(Little heads up: I have a lot of things to finish in my personal life so when chapter 3 comes up it will combine what I had in mind for 3 or 4 chapters so...see ya when it comes out :)


	3. Chapter 3

BROTHERS OF THE THIRD

CHAPTER 3

BOSS'S POV

"Okay, we'll split up. If anyone finds Vlad before me, just call." Johnny seemed scared. "What if he tries to kill us?" Remembering what my brother is like, I shrug. "Try to make some distance and call, if you can. But they most likely have exhausted him enough. Let's go. I will go up front, Johnny you take right and Shaundi you take left." Man I know I keep saying to myself that Nyteblade is shit, and it is, but Vlad is for real. I spot a guard standing in the hallway and I sneak up. I pull out my knife and go for a stealthy stab, but he kick me back with his head and I drop my SMG. My nose is bleeding and he blurred my vision but I put my fists up nonetheless. The knife is sticking out of him but he doesn't seem to care. Focus. He lunges for a punch but I let him pass through and take him into an armlock. I kick him a few times in the chest and snap his arm. I start moving down the hallway but then I turn around a bit late and the bastard shoots me with his pistol. "Should've snapped both arms just to be sure." I turn around and fire a shot. These guys are tough, I should be more careful. I eventually get to the end of the hallway and look into the last cell. What I saw surprised me a bit. A topless man with a very long hair and beard black as coal and a pair of eyes blood crimson. That's my brother alright. He growled. "Long time no see, brother. Was waiting for you to rescue me. I mean, I could've just sucked them dry but, where's the fun in that?" "I brought some of my friends along so at least try to not look so… imposing." That earned me a hearty laugh. "Will try but won't guarantee." I unshackle him and he stands up to crack his neck. "Ah, much better. Now, where are those friends of yours?" "Hold on, I am calling them right now. Gat, Shaundi we will meet up top. Yeah I got him. See ya on the surface." I motion Vlad to follow. As we are walking back, he catches up to what has happened while he was imprisoned. "So, Vladimir, what do you think?" He pauses for a second. "I don't think it will be so easy to deal with Philipe, but we will think of something, we always do. I wanted to ask you something brother. Are you sure you don't want me to..." I grunt. "No, we have already discussed on this matter. I would like to remain human for as long as possible." "fine, I won't ask you anymore but just know the offer stands." " I will keep it in mind…" We go up the stairs. "Oh, those must be your friends." "Vladimir, this is Johnny and this is Shaundi." Vlad shakes hands with both of them, however he eyes Shaundi a little bit longer. "Pleased to meet you, my lady." Shaundi was already flustered. I can't blame him, he didn't have any company in that cell for quite some time. "Now, formalities aside, you called Tobias?" "Yea boss, he should be here in a couple of minutes." "Wait, do you hear that?" We turn around to see countless waves of soldiers coming our way. Vlad spots a tank in the distance and laughs. "This should be fun...Brother, start counting!" And he vanishes into thin air. In a few seconds, all the soldiers were dead. Gat's jaw dropped. "The fuck?" Vlad appeared close to Shaundi, which jumped when she felt his hand. That was too much weird shit for Gat and Shaundi at once. "Come on Carter, your older brother wants to see that 'Crib' of yours." Boy is it gonna be hard to explain what just happened. And I asked him to try, but he at least saved us some time to get the bomb ready without any interference. Tobias lowers the heli slowly and I attach the hooks to the bomb, and then we get in…

At the loft

Vladimir sits down on the couch. Out of nowhere he starts laughing. "Hahahaahaha! You call this a crib? Man we are going to have to work on that. My penthouse was taken over by Phillipe's henchmen. We just need a right moment to attack. Well at least the loft is stuffed with weapons. I am surprised the cops haven't found out, bunch of lazy fucks." Carter starts to walk up and down and suddenly Johnny and Shaundi seem confused when he turns to Vlad. "Dakle, Vlade sta predlazes da uradimo?" Shaundi speaks up first. "The fuck he just say?" But Vlad just smiles. "You don't understand the language. It is okay, it is from our time in Yugoslavia." Carter turns around and gives a smile to Shaundi and Gat, then he turns back to his brother. "Makar ovako mozemo pricati I razumeti se samo nas dvojica." Shaundi just gave an eye-rool. Carter remembered something. "We should check on Pierce tommorow. On that note I am gonna go out and drive a bit. You can stay and chill." "Sure thing boss."

Boss's POV

This most likely won't work but then again it is worth to try. I need to find out where is Viola. I drive around a bit until I see a big penthouse with red and pink neon lights. This must be it. I get inside the hall and see a secretary at the table. "How may I help you?" "I am looking for Miss Dewynter." "And who are you?" "Just tell Miss Dewynter Carter is looking for her." The secretary turns to the intercom. "Madam, there is a Mr Carter looking for you." "Fine, let him in."

Viola's POV

What could he possibly want this late? Lucky for me Kiki isn't here but I will have to delete camera footage. If Phillipe knew that I was meeting the Boss, I don't even know what he would do. The boss came out of the lift. Now I can see him better in the light. Big muscular man, completely defined v-shape. High cheekbones and a finely sculpted nose. A strong jawline and a wide chin with a dimple. A pair of piercing, yet distinct two-colored eyes. The inner ring closer to the iris was brown while the outer larger ring was cold light blue. Slick light brown hair and a 5'o clock beard. A hispanic tan and a fleur tattoo on the neck. He was wearing a pair of light gray jeans with a brown belt and a golden buckle. Custom Levi's. A pair of brown dress shoes, those didn't look that expensive. He is sporting a brown bomber jacket and a white shirt underneath. He has a small knife attached to the belt, can be mistaken for car keys. I look back to the monitor on my desk. There is a black blade with a spoiler parked outside. A full black one. One would think that the boss of the third street saints would wear a lot of purple. Interesting. I get up from the table. "I see you have taste, Mr Carter. Why did you come here?" "I came here to talk." I motion him to sit down while I go and bring out some wine and two glasses. "Hvala." Okay let's surprise him. We sit down and clink our glasses. Let's see if I still remember the language. "Ziveli!" He almost spit the wine out which earned a laugh from me. "Did you just say ziveli?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was in Yugoslavia at the time too. Who taught you the language?" "My brother. He is half romanian." "I will be honest, I forgot most of the language. So we will converse in english." "Viola, I am just suggesting that you back down, people will get killed." "Not gonna happen. I am going to continue with business as usual whether you like it or not." "Fine then I best be going." He got up and he hasn't even finished drinking the wine. "Get back here you dumb ass why do you even care?" But he didn't answer. He just got in the lift and waved. "Vidimo se."

What the hell was this all about? He just came in and suggested that I back down. Why? I crash down on my bed. I didn't drink alcohol in quite some time. This was all just so stupid.

Boss's POV

I drove back to the loft when suddenly I see I have one missed call. I call Shaundi to see what the fuss is about? "Hey Shaundi, what's wrong?" "Vlad is gone. Like he vanished into thin air! He just disappeared!" "Calm down Shaundi, let me deal with my brother. I am coming back to the loft anyway we will see what to do." "By the way boss, Pierce called. He said you should pick him up when you can." "Sure thing, I will stop by the hospital right now." If Vladimir is doing what I think he is, we are in deep shit.

Dictionary:

"Dakle, Vlade sta predlazes da uradimo?"-"So, Vlad, what are we going to do?"

"Makar ovako mozemo pricati I razumeti se samo nas dvojica."-"At least this way we can speak and understand each other without anyone else knowing what we are saying."

"Hvala."-"Thanks."

"Ziveli!" - "Cheers!"

"Vidimo se."-"See ya!"


End file.
